fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ken
Ken is a young boy/teen from the fanfic Dragon ball NEO Personality Ken has a rather kind personality, but is protective of anyone he cares for, and his temper is a little short. When he learns more in martial arts, he becomes confident in his new skills, but his ego is well balanced. Of course like anyone else, he is strained and calm as a super human. Ken admires the martial arts, and would do anything to learn the best type. Biography Ken grew up with his father Ren after his mother died of a strange heart disease (like the one Goku caught), and like how Future Trunks' travel in time made the androids late and different, the cure for the virus was never made. Time travel saga When he and Ren were forced to take refuge at the crane school, and while he trained there a little, he met Sake, a girl who is learning the spiritualist style of martial arts. Ken eventually get's a soft spot for Sake, and she has the same for Ken, but if it's ever brought up, neither will admit it. Ken is taught by Sake's brother, Shido, how to use ki and this leads to Ken learning how to use (though he can't necessarily use '' it) the Dodon-wave. But once when he tries to leave the building; the guards teach him something the hard way; he and Ren are at the school for keeps. Then Ren learns that the teacher is planning to 'sort' out the toughest students and kill the rest with the help of mercenary Tao. And Ken and Shido are two of the strongest, while Sake's a weak one. Shido and Ken decide to save the other students and they attack mercenary Tao. Ken disables Tao, and Shido directs every one to safety. Once everyone was out, Shido used his newly invented Super Dodon wave to destroy the school. Shido didn't have enough zenni to care for both him and Sake, so he entrusts her to Ken. Ren decides the nearest place to go is an island off the coast, and (with the help of capsules, of course) make it to the island, but find that they've accidentally found Kame house. They find that the area is deserted and for good reason; a strange space warrior attacks them, but is driven off by Future Trunks. Trunks explains that the enemy was from an intergalactic terrorist group called Dark eye, who are trying to alter time to their liking. Trunks, being the expert at that, develops a fighting team called the time patrol, and asks Ken's and Sake's assistance. Ren approves, and the two agree. They are sent on quests to fix that run through Goku being found, to Goku fighting Piccolo. '''The WMAT saga' The next world martial arts tournament came up, and they meet the legendary Goku, who says he'll train them a little if they can get through the tournament. He also gives them two amulets, (|note: they both earlier learned the Kamehameha wave.|) and he says they'll help their kamehameha waves. The WMAT has changed a lot; there are 12 competitors, the age to being able to enter the adult league has been lowered down to 13, and a little armor is allowed. Most of the Z fighters participate, but they just want to train by going through the elimination round. Only a few make it out; Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, Android 18, Vegeta, Ken, and Sake. The other 7 are: somebody named Kumo, a bear bandit named Kuma, a samurai named Kinto, a martial artist named Inua (IN-WA), and a tiger martial artist named Taiga. Goku, not wanting to draw attention, calls himself Wukong, and Vegeta calls himself prince, and Piccolo calls himself Junior. Attacks *''Ki blast, the basic energy attack.'' *''Sonic Kamehameha, upgraded from the normal wave after Goku gave him an amulet.'' *'' Wolf fang fist, taught to him by Yamcha, picking up speed then barraging the opponent with attacks, ending it with an eponymous punch.'' *'' Super Dodon wave, taught to him by Tien, using two pointed fingers to release an energy ball, then catching and firing it.'' *'' Kaio-ken, taught to him by Goku, pushing up speed and energy to a critical level that may induce incineration. '' *'' Instant transmission, taught to him by Goku, teleporting oneself to a different location based by inhabitants.'' *'' Destructo disk, taught to him by Krillin, generating a disk of super sharp energy and flinging it.' '' *''Super human, unlocked when a dark eye agent viral presumably kills Shido, Sake, Kumo, but ultimately kills Ren. The rage shoved Ken into becoming a superhuman, where he made short work of viral. '' Trivia *'' Ken's name is a pun on kinoko, Japanese for mushroom.'' Category:Fan Fiction